Can't hide anything from Sasuke Uchiha
by lisajane15
Summary: Naruto is sick and is trying to hide it from Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:I don't own and characters who appear in this story.**

**Authors note: Please review this storey as I would like to know what you think of it.**

**Summary: Naruto is ill and tries to hide it from Sasuke.**

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up Sasuke was already downstairs getting ready to leave for work that was the first thing Naruto noticed the second thing was that he was not feeling so great. He hadn't been feeling well for a few days but he just put it down to a small cold which would pass after a few days so he didn't tell Sasuke but today he just felt worse than ever he felt like he had been hit by a train ten times over and that if he stood up then he would just fall over again.<br>But he didn't want to worry Sasuke so he just got out of bed any way luckily he didn't fall over, so he carried on as normal. He went downstairs after having a shower and getting into a fresh pair of pyjama bottoms and a bright orange t-shirt, he found Sasuke in the kitchen eating some breakfast.  
>"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said trying to act natural he was thankful that today was his day off so he could just rest for a bit when Sasuke left.<br>"Morning Naruto. Are you okay you look a little pale?" Sasuke responded with a hint of worry in his voice.  
>"I'm fine just a little tired is all I will rest later while you're at work that's what a day off is for isn't it."<br>"Okay. I made you some breakfast nothing fancy just some eggs on toast."  
>"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it down but he ate it anyway so Sasuke wouldn't suspect anything. When they were both finished hey had some general conversation like what they were going to do on the weekend and for their anniversary next Wednesday.<br>"Oh is that the time already I'm going to be late I will see you later don't forget to get some rest you know I worry about you sometimes." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the front door.  
>"Okay and I will. Love you Sasuke"<br>"Love you too. Bye" and with that Sasuke was gone and the minute he herd Sasuke drive away Naruto sprinted to the bathroom and threw his breakfast back up. Naruto decided that he wouldn't be able to stomach anything for now so he just brought his and Sasukes' duvet downstairs laid on the sofa with Kurama next to him and turned the telly on and he soon fell asleep, he woke up a few times in the day to get a drink, use the bathroom or to eat something to only throw it up again but he wasn't awake when Sasuke returned.  
>When Sasuke returned home he heard the telly was on so he went into the living room to find Naruto laying there wrapped up in their duvet sleeping, but he was breathing heavily and was sweating. When Sasuke noticed this he knew that Naruto had lied to him that morning about feeling fine and Sasuke will be speaking to Naruto about that when the idiot woke up. But the first thing Sasuke did was check Narutos' temperature when he read the thermometer he knew that Naruto had a high fever so he went to the bathroom and got a bowl of cool water and a cloth. When he returned to the living room he got the cloth wet and squeezed the extra water out of it and gently placed it on Narutos' forehead to bring the fever down. Next he went to the medicine cabinet and got some cold medicine for when Naruto woke up.<br>Sasuke knew it was a cold because when it last rained Sasuke was working late so Naruto decided to go for a walk in the park and not take a coat or umbrella thinking he would get back before the storm hit, and that if it did start raining while he was out that he wouldn't get sick because he had never been sick before. But obviously he was wrong because he didn't get back until an hour after the storm had started and didn't bother to have a warm shower because he had one in the morning, and then he went to bed with wet hair.  
>A cough from the living room caught Sasukes attention and when he entered the room he found Naruto trying to stand up but started falling luckily Sasuke caught him before he hit the floor Sasuke then put him back on the sofa.<br>"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked with some concern.  
>"I'm feeling fine why wouldn't I?" Naruto responded trying to play dumb but failing.<br>"Don't play dumb Naruto you can't hide anything from Sasuke Uchiha and you know it better than anyone so I will ask you again. How are you feeling?"  
>"Not good I have this huge headache, my throat hurts and I can't eat anything otherwise it comes back up after about five minutes."<br>"I see. Well it is your own fault I told you not to go out when a storm was coming but you didn't listen did you. Here these should help." Sasuke handed Naruto some headache tablets and some cold medicine.  
>"Thank you...Sorry." Naruto said and then took the medicine.<br>"Now what are you sorry for?"  
>"I made you worry didn't that was the one thing I didn't want to happen."<br>"Of course you made me worry, I'm always worrying about you your the most important person in my life you, and my biggest worry is coming home to you not being here because you finally realised that you can do loads better than me. I just love you so much." As soon as Sasuke said those words Naruto help the tears that fell and all he could do was give Sasuke the biggest hug he could.  
>"Oh Sasuke that's the nicest anyone has said to me, you should know that I could never leave you I love you too much...ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed into Sasukes chest.<br>"Okay that was gross let's get rid of this cold shall we, now you stay here and I will get you some tissues, some water and I will make something you might be able to keep down."  
>"Okay thank you." With that Sasuke left the room when he returned Naruto was asleep so Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Narutos forehead and the items of the coffee table, he then went to the bedroom to get changed out of his work clothes and into a plain black t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, then he went in the kitchen to prepare Naruto and himself some tomato soup hoping that his lover would be able to keep it down.<br>Naruto awoke to the smell of something delicious so he stood up but as he did so he started to feel dizzy so he steadied himself on the arm of the sofa when he felt as though he could walk he decided to make his way to the kitchen.  
>As Sasuke was stirring the soup he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist "I told you to stay and that means you should be resting and not walking around."<br>"I know but I was just wondering what smelt so good so I came to find out what it was and then I found something even more delicious and just couldn't resist."  
>"Sorry Naruto but the only delicious thing that you will get is the tomato soup I made."<br>"But Sasuke I don't want tomato soup."  
>"I don't care Naruto now go back in the living room and pick a movie we can watch."<br>"Oh okay."  
>"And take some medicine."<br>"Yeah, yeah."  
>When Sasuke walked into the living room Sasuke saw that Naruto had picked a horror film and he was now wrapped up in their duvet watching the film, Sasuke sat himself down next to Naruto and placed the soup on the coffee table then moved the duvet so it was lying across both of their laps. They sat there eating the soup and watching the film when they were both done Sasuke collected the bowls and put them in the kitchen sink he then went back to his spot on the sofa that's when he noticed that Naruto was shivering.<br>"Are you cold?"  
>"Huh? ...Oh a little bit but its fine." Naruto replied with a smile.<br>"No its not I don't want you to get any worse then you already are. Come over here." Sasuke responded and help his arms open for Naruto.  
>"Okay." Naruto the move so he was sitting on Sasukes lap and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Narutos waist and with that Naruto stopped shivering. By the time the film ended Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasukes arms. Sasuke decided that it would be best not to wake him so he carried Naruto up the stairs bridal style while he was still wrapped up in the duvet, Sasuke then gently place Naruto on the bed and headed back downstairs and turned the telly off and took a bowl back to the room and placed it next to the bed in case Naruto needed to be sick in the night. When Sasuke climbed in bed next to Naruto he untangled the blond from the duvet and placed it over both of them as he reach over to turn the side light off he heard Naruto mummer something.<br>"What was that you said?" He whispered.  
>"Thank you sasuke for caring for me and for loving me he way you do" Naruto replied in a sleepy voice.<br>"There no need to thank me Naru I'm just doing what any good husband would do now go to sleep and hopefully you will feel better in the morning and if not that's okay for I will care for you all day."  
>"But what about work?"<br>"You are much more important than work." Sasuke then wrapped Naruto up in his arms and gave him a gentle loving kiss.  
>"Aww...I love you. And if you kiss me you might get sick"<br>"Don't worry about me worry about yourself now get some sleep. I love you too." After that they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. The next morning Naruto felt a lot better but Sasuke refused to let Naruto go to work because he still has a small fever and his throat was still sore, but after a few days of Sasukes caring Naruto was back up to full health again and they both agreed that when a storm was expected that they wouldn't go out without a coat or umbrella with them.


End file.
